hopeles harts
by xXxmistytehbroenyxXx
Summary: a new gof gurl movs to da culdezak. se has an aboosiv mothr...wil her new frens be abel to sav her? reed n revew plz
1. Chapter 1

oen day ed edd n edy wer in dubbl dees yard tryen to mack moneys. tey saw a movin van and a prepy blon ldy wit huje bobos stepd out. "oh heer we ar at our new homo" she anowsnde. te boys saw a blon gurl get ot. se was prepy to!1 dubble dee didn liek prepz. he was into goff gurlz.

but jus den a gurl wit lon brite red haer sepped out of te van. se wor an mcr t shit and a arippd uop skrit. doble d was in lov!11 "ug mom u fuken PREP" te girl sed. "SLUT UP MSITY" te blon ladey sed hitten te hot goff. doubled got mad!1 he thot it was unfare.

but he cunt do anyting...

te ladie draggd msity into te hows...an ten silens.

latr dast nite bubbly thot asbot the hot godff gurl an her bich mom. maby...se wud be his girflred...


	2. Chapter 2

(i wachd spongbob today! any1 els ship sqidward n skilliem? lol)

so anywey misty wen otu n met te kidz. ervy1 liekd her. an dubble d met her to. "hay wats ur nam" he assd. "o im misty...titsy ahrley" se anoncd. "im eddwerd but ebrypony (I MEEN EBRYONE) calz me dobel pee" he asplaned. tey hug out with te other nayburhud kids, but misty fel very sange abot dubble ds.

l8r dat nite fugly sat on hs bed lisenen to te outsid sowns. he livd rite nex to misty an he herd her crys as hur mom beed a bich. "i wis i had sumun to tock to" titsy sed as se wen to her rom. se sat on her bed n lokd in her mirrer at her semen goff fase. "i wis i had a tru lov tat wud proteck me an make me fele gufd..." ten se sarted to sign...

"True love, true love looking for true love Looking for true love where ever I go True love, true love looking for true love For true love, for true love, so now love me so so Looking for true love, looking for true love Looking for true love where ever I go Looking for true love, looking for true love Looking for true love to love me so so Sunday monday asking my heart and Tuesday, Wednesday, love them, desert them Thursday friday and i'll look deep inside the stars again PLEASE Making plans to make him strong Making plans to last the whole night long Making plans to make him strong Making plans...whole night long long For true love For true love For true love For true love For true love For true love Oh, where will I go? For true love For true love For true love For true love For true love For true love Your very existence" se sang. (ps i don own dat song)

duffle d lissnd carefuly, te words wer in his hert. he fel aslepe listnen to dose beutifel words...


	3. Chapter 3

alrite SOP been so meen! som1 sed ui was mently chalenjd!1 as my bich sistru megen wud say stop bean ABLIST!111 dats reely meen u guiz. i wan som nise revews plz and fangz

* * *

><p>ok so te nex day tey wen to skewl.<p>

mustard had a hooj broos on her fase! doubly gassd. "misty wat hapeen?" se srugged "o mah mum beet em agen. it sux but i hav to dele...no on can hep me," hitler sed saladly, as every1 lokd at her. bubble rubd her sholdr cumfartingly. "hay gutsy, itl be ok. wer heer for u." all te kids nooded an huggd nutter an se smild.

aftur skewl husky was wocken home wif keven and nazz. tey tockd abot lots of tings liek skewl an wat was on tv dat nite. jus den an ikky han grabbd muskrat mouth!1111

"wTF" misty relled as se was dragd awy.

"halp halp" seven an jizz yeld an ran aroun in sickles. te eds came (tee hee) runen ober!1

"wat hapoon" assd eddy. "it mounty!1 somon kidnap hur!1" eleven cryd. "BUTTER TOSTE" ed shotted. "we hav to rescoo her" ass asplaned. "ye but hoo took hur?" kevan askd.

dubble d lookd up.

"i no hoo..."

* * *

><p>OOOO CLITHANGR!1 hoo tok mistu? wil se be ok? WILL DOUBL D REELIZE HIS FELENGS? fin out in fuchsia chappas<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

rl quik guys i daleeted my suprjale story for now caus its ahrd to werk on too at a tiem. ok enjoi!

* * *

><p>testy woke up in de kankris traler! "wft" se sed. everytign wa s so ditty!1 jus den tree gurlz seppeed out. "wtf r u" misty assd. "we da skanks" te one wit curly oranej haer acclaimed. jiggy gaspd!11<p>

meenwhiel te kids were on der way to te trail park. "gee i hop ses ok" jiminy sed. "i mene hoo nose wat te skunks are do to tem rite now..." every1 thot of wat was hapoonen to mistr. double ds stod up. "guiz we hav 2 go safe her!11"

back at te tailer, poor nestle was losen hope...not dat se had much to begen with...an se began to sign. "SLUT UP" the knickers yelld, but mistress sang lowder n lowder. se was singed rebel lov sung by bvb...it was her an fugitives song!

her lonly voise reeched te eers of te kids...and tey bROKE DON TE TRALEIR DOR! "o shit!1" te kinks yeld an ran awy. te othr kids ran after rem but doober stayd behind...an saw mesquite on te groun!1


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for da logn wate!1 histery class is kiken my ass!1 ok hear da last crapper, enjoi

* * *

><p>msity woek up. "rubble..." se wisperd. "im heer turd" he ansered. we kissd pashintly. "awwwww" te kidz sed. ebryon shippd us. "aaaaaaaaaaaa" teh snakes sed, runnen awy, nebr to be scene agen. "musty, musty, musty, musty" te kidz cantd as tey carryd mistres hom on der sholdr.<p>

dat nite tey throo a big aprty. ter was bear an lewd musix. "hAYYYY EVBRYPONE" nubbly yedl. eh was druk as fuk an ahd his arm aron husky. "dIS ID MA GIRLFIRN MSITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" beryone yeldl. odor an musket kisd pashenitly...nevar to b afart agen!1111

**TE END**


End file.
